Welcome To The Family Tree
by Miss.Fai.Riddle
Summary: Formerly published under the same title. Different Pen Name. An AU take on Severitus.


Welcome to the Family Tree By: FaixRiddle A/n: I originally published this on a long time ago under the penname The Riddle Daughters-so I decided to revamp the story and fix the errors and use all my wonderful skills I have learned since I was 13. This story, is, of course, AU-seeing as how I wrote it before Book 5. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don▓t own Harry Potter or any of it▓s characters. I merely play with these wonderful characters and the magical world in which they belong to. I do, however, own the unfamiliar characters and their lives.

Chapter 1: Breakfast & Potions

-The 6th Year-

"So, 'Mione, what'd you do all summer eh?" Harry Potter looked across the table at Hermione Granger, who was wearing her Prefect pin.

"Well, Harry, I went to Ron's. Ginny and I developed a plan on how to get McGonagall to blush...seeing as how nothing seems to get her to be too terribly embarrassed," Hermione leaned forward, "In which is a leak proof plan, especially since we dug up everything that we could on her"  
Harry looked at Ginny who was nodding, and her red hair falling in her face.

Just then McGonagall spoke, "Oh really, Miss Granger, well, I am sure you can't find as much on me as you think. But...you can hand these out to all the students in this house instead. That should suffice." McGonagall handed Hermione a pile about 3 inches thick and Hermione almost fell at the weight. She blushed.

"Yes Prof.." Hermione stopped and looked at the second class of the morning. "But, we can't have Potions for the second class of the day, Professor McGonagall, that▒s just cruel..."

Harry's hand hit the table and McGonagall got a sympathetic look. "Sorry Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if I could change it for you, I would. However, you are the ones that passed your owls and put yourself in that position, correct? Maybe Professor Snape has changed a bit.■

As soon as all the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were settled in their seats, the door to the Potions classroom swung open. In came an already angry looking Professor Snape, as he stood in the front of the room he started speaking very abruptly, making many students jump.

"Class! I demand your full attention, as to I have just had the first year Gryffindors and believe me, they are worse than Longbottom! Now, by the way, Longbottom that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor, for your stare that can be considered a cheek, how did you manage to get into the OWL class? I would▓ve thought that you would▓ve blown up your cauldron in the exams┘■ Neville crouched in his seat and was slightly blushing, Hermione was looking at him sympathetically and the Slytherins laughed at the latter statement, ⌠Now! I am sure that out of this whole class, the Slytherin and Gryffindor students, alike with an exception of four students, that you all have forgotten the exact art of potion making. I am glad to admit that the first potion we will be starting will be the only..." He stopped and looked at Lavender Brown, "10 points from Gryffindor, and put that trash away. All it does is makes you vulnerable to gossip, and which we don't have time for! So, the potion ingredient is on the board, follow each ingredient down to the last period. I expect to see a dark red potion at the end of class, and Mr. Longbottom, minus 100 points for the potion you are about to blow up, spew, whatever you are going to do"  
A few of the Slytherins began laughing at that remark and Snape took a seat at his desk.

About half way through class, Sasha Snape looked up and put her towel in front of the cauldron. A minute later Sheridan Snape did the same. Sheridan, she was 5'5" tall and had dark red hair, so dark, it nearly looked black. Her eyes were an odd colour of Navy Blue. She just had arrived the night of September 1st. Then about 5 minutes later at the exact same moment Mortania and Malissa Wolffang did the same thing as Sheridan and Sasha. Professor Snape got up and walked behind all four girls, but then he looked across at the Gryffindors. Sure enough, Neville Longbottom's cauldron was starting to melt, and the potion was spewing everywhere. Hermione Granger jumped up on the seat of the chair and then yelled for Snape; he just stood there, his jaw got clenched and took a deep breath.

⌠Well done, girls.■ He said before heading over to the melting mess.

I fixed it the best I could-sorry if Snape▓s a little OOC-and this is slightly a different take on the Severitus Challenge. 


End file.
